Last Stand
by PunksXeChick
Summary: 'Cause I want to make it about you, I'll make it my last stand.   One-Shot Songfic featuring my most fav WWE Superstar in the world, Randy   OrtonXOC


_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything, I only own my OC Jessica.**_

_**Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes belongs to the WWE.**_

_**Last Stand Lyrics and Song belongs to the band Adelitas Way.**_

_**This is a Songfic based on the song Last Stand by Adelitas Way.**_

_**Would like to dedicate this to my soul sisters RKORyder & Luneara Eclipse, and they are my Awesome WWE Sisters.**_

_**Please R&R...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm all alone, You're far away<strong>

**Never learned from my mistakes,**

**I should have known just what to say,**

**To make you want to stay**

* * *

><p><strong>-Jessica POV-<strong>

I gripped Randy's picture tightly in my hand and I was extremely mad with myself for screwing up...!

We've been together for 3 years and just recently, I've made the biggest mistake of my life...!

I stared at his picture and tears started pouring down my cheeks. I'm an idiot for doing such a thing to you. Please don't go Randy! Why are you so far away...?

Will I ever get to see you again and tell you I'm sorry?

Angry hot tears kept pouring, but I don't care! I really regret it and I shouldn't have done what I did. Deep in my heart, I wished that I have the right words to say, so that you'll stay.

Why did I screwed up this perfect relationship that you have build! Why didn't I learned from my past mistakes! My heart aches by the way I've been treating you...

Randal Keith Orton, I really regret it and this stupid mistake of mine will forever stay with me...

* * *

><p><strong>You were always the one giving<br>I was always there to take it  
>Take your heart and break it<strong>

* * *

><p>I stood up and walking to the window, I gaze outside and saw a couple of people below scrambling for shelter since its raining heavily by now. I carried on staring aimlessly out the window as lightning flashed brightly in the night sky...<p>

Memories of the incident that happened a few days ago kept flashing through my mind and I will never, ever forget it...

I should not have cheated on you Randy. You were always by my side and yet I took advantage of your love for me. You gave your love willingly and I greedily took it.

I admit that I was the fooling around type, but after I've met you, I've changed for the better. I really do and what happened was a mistake, a stupid mistake!

I hated myself for breaking your heart. I started sobbing pitifully as I reminisced about what happened 2 days ago..

_***Flashback to 2 days ago***_

_I was at the club with a group of my pals, and Randy wasn't there. By the end of the night, I was drunk and one of Randy's friend, Cody were getting awfully close to me. Before long I cozy up on him and we started to kiss... But I was not aware that at that same time, Randy came into the club to looked for me and once he spotted me making out with Cody, he sprang towards us and yanking Cody away from me, he began punching him viciously..._

_I was shocked and it took me a couple of seconds to register what'd just happened, and that's when I realized that Randy has caught me in the act. I started sobbing and stopped Randy from bashing Cody again._

_I pulled him away from Cody and he looked at me with his tear-filled eyes. "I'm really sorry Randy, I didn't mean to, I really-_

_Randy cut me off, "Why did you do this to me, You really broke my heart Jess..." and that's all he said before he walked off..._

_I run up to him and hugged him from behind to stop him from leaving, burying my face into his back, I uttered, "Don't go..!" but he slowly removed my arms from his waist and walked away from me..._

_***End of Flashback***_

I was sobbing hard and was really disappointed with myself. I was caught in the moment, Randy. It was a moment of folly. I didn't love Cody, you're the one that I love...

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll never make it without you<br>I need a second chance  
>Cause I want to make it about you<br>I'm making my last stand**

* * *

><p>Randy I really need you, please give me a second chance. I will make it right this time and I promised you that it won't happen again. I'm gonna make this work for us, baby...<p>

I grabbed my phone and dialed Randy's number, but no matter how many times I call him, he refused to answer any of my calls.

It's been 2 days and I've sent him countless of text messages, in the hope that he'll reply to one of them. But he didn't...

I can't lose hope right now, I really can't. I need to make it up to you. I promised that I will treat you better if you gave me a chance Randal.

My heart aches when you leave me, I know that you're not able to forgive me, since I was in the wrong, but I still have the tiniest hope that you'll give me a second chance to make up for all the mistakes that I've done...

* * *

><p><strong>It took a moment to say<br>It wasn't you it was me  
>I couldn't let you in<br>Now I'm ashamed I pushed you away from me  
>Now I'm afraid it's too late to save again<strong>

* * *

><p>You always stood by me every step of the way. Memories of when we're together still lingers in my mind, you were a caring and kind person and I really regret for pushing you away from me.<p>

I know that after what I've done, I clearly do not deserve you. You deserved a far more better girl than me, someone who wouldn't cheat on you! I'm really ashamed of myself Randy and no matter how much I ranted on myself for all the pain that I've caused you, I know that nothing will ever change, cause what's done is done...!

I'll forever be reminded for cheating on the one I truly love...

But is it selfish of me to want you to give me a second chance...?

* * *

><p><strong>Miss you the most when I sleep<br>Turn the nightmares into dreams  
>Can't lose hope<br>It's killing me  
>I'm the one who made you leave<br>But if I just take a chance now  
>Open up and finally reach out<br>Can I save it all somehow**

* * *

><p>For the past 2 days, I couldn't get any sleep. All I've think about was you, I can't lose hope now baby, I'm begging you for an apology. Please Randy, answer my calls.I need to speak to you.<p>

I miss your smile, your intense blue eyes, the scowl on your face when I'm up to no good, your voice, your scent, your touch, I miss everything Randy.. Please come back to me..!

It's killing me inside, to realized that I was in the wrong and the one to make you leave_._ What should I do to make you wanna stay...? My life felt empty without you by my side.

Will I ever be able to salvaged our failed relationship...? I didn't wanna hurt you anymore, all I need is a chance to make everything right. Can I somehow make you come back to me...?

I would give up everything, just so that we can get back together...

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll never make it without you<br>I need a second chance  
>'Cause I wanna make it about you<br>I'll make it my last stand  
>It took a moment to say<br>It wasn't you it was me  
>I couldn't let you in<br>Now I'm ashamed I pushed you away from me  
>Now I'm afraid it's too late to save again<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm getting desperate as time kept ticking away. I badly needed to explained to him...<p>

For the past 1 hour, I've tried to reached him on his phone but he still wouldn't answer it...

Is this the end of things for the both of us, Randy...? Can't I even offer you an explanation for my stupidity on that night in the club!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm all alone, you're far away<strong>

**I finally found the words to say**

* * *

><p>I've been crying for the past few hours... Why must I cry...? I so deserved it! Serves me right for being such a tramp, I hissed...<p>

Randy Orton, I'm sorry for being such a big disappointment to you, but can't you at least meet me for one last time before we go our own separate ways?

I desperately wanna hear your voice even if it means that things are over between us.

I was miserable and seriously on edge. I didn't know what I should do in order to earn an apology from him...

As I sat on the sofa pondering about my mistakes, my doorbell rang... I was stunned for a moment and without any hesitation, I quickly leap towards the door and open it.

I was surprised to see Randy standing at my door! He didn't say anything, he just basically stare at me. His expression was sad and I badly wanna hugged him.

"Baby, I'm sorry for screwing up. It was a huge mistake! You are the one that I love, and no man can ever be able to replaced you." I exclaimed desperately.

He paused for a while before speaking, "Oh yeah, then why do I caught you making out with Cody...!" He hissed angrily and his cold blue eyes stared down at me.

I started bursting into tears, "It was a mistake Randy, trust me you're the one that I love. I'll never make it without you. Please give me a second chance! Cody is sorry too and he wanted to apologized to you." I pleaded but Randy kept silent.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll never make it without you<br>(sorry for the way I shut you out)  
>I need a second chance<br>Cause I want to make it about you  
>(sorry for the way)<br>I'll make it my last stand**

* * *

><p>Randy's still seething with anger, but after he listens to what I've said, his expression slowly calmed down as I continued...<p>

"I know that you're mad with me and I don't deserved an apology from you but from the bottom of my heart, I'm really sorry Randy. I regret my mistake and it won't happened again!" I weep sadly.

Randy was still silent and I'm afraid that its too late for him to forgive me. I was at my wit's end and so I carried on weeping pitifully...

What happens next surprised me cause I didn't expect it to happened. Randy pulled me closer towards him and embraced me. As my face were resting on his chest, there was a long silence between us and I just stayed there in his warm embrace...

* * *

><p><strong>It took a moment to say<br>It wasn't you it was me  
>I couldn't let you in<br>Now I'm ashamed I pushed you away from me  
>Ohhhhh<br>(I couldn't let you in)  
>Now I'm afraid it's too late to save again<br>Ohhhhh  
>Won't be afraid won't push you away<strong>

* * *

><p>After a long while, Randy finally speaks...<p>

"I love you too much to ever consider leaving you, Jessica. I know that you've disappoint me but I can't help it, I love you so much. " he said softly.

His answer shocked me, I looked up at him and gaze into his intense blue eyes. "Is that the truth Randy?" I asked.

"Yes Jess." he nodded.

"So does that mean that you'll forgive me?" my voice shook as I struggled to keep from bursting into tears again.

"Yes, I forgive you. I love you, Jess." he added as he continued to hold me tightly in his arms.

I was relieved as soon as he said that, it felt like all burden has been lifted off my shoulders. Nobody could ever replaced him in my life.

I felt an overpowering emotion when he finally forgives me and I'm glad that its not too late for me to apologized...

"I love you too Randy..." I replied before leaning in to kiss him passionately...

Randy, I'm gonna make our relationship work this time and trust me, I'll make it my Last Stand...

* * *

><p><strong>How did I do? This is my first ever Songfic.<strong>

**Please R&R**


End file.
